


...Never Growing Up

by WatermelonShips



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Stampy's Lovely world
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Hit the Target, more tags to come, redemption arc, toddler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: How. It was suppose to work, but then it didn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	...Never Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: N/A, but if there's any please DM on my mineblr- "Watermelon--mineblr".

It was supposed to work, it had too. It took too long for it to work correctly. It took too many fails to get it right. He knew it had to work. He stood. He watched. He waited. That cat didn't know what would hit him. 

Veeva stood above him. Remote in her hand and a sword in his. Hit the Target nodded to himself. Yeah, it had to work.

~~~

Stampy and his _slaves_ stood. They stood tall and proud. They mock him as he and Veeva stand in their _filthy_ trap. The remote laid hidden behind Veeva. Red button begging to be pressed.

The cat began to speak. Words that turned into unless mush. Target glanced at Veeva. She faced them, fullying in taking his venom. He had to give her the antidote. Words escape his lips. Stampy fell for his words, but that beaver. He didn't. The Reindeer didn't. Even that Elephant didn't.

Target tried and tried. Begged even. They all stopped him. 

Then.

Veeva spoke. She never speaks. Not to them.

…

They fell for it. Even the beaver.

How?

They only let her out. Her words stop when the sun lies on her shoulders. She fallen silent once again.

He moved. The remote was hidden once again. As it should be.

Bang! Fizzle! A firework goes. A cookie in his face.

Stampy faced him. Eyes soft with a frown. He spoke again. He let him out. His… His slaves and Veeva stood there. The beaver and her were in an argument. A silent one. 

He stepped back. A smooth surface made connection with his foot. He crashed. A light shot. The remote crushed beneath him. 

Crying. There was crying. Beyond the trap.

Toddlers, there were toddlers. Target rose to his feet. A toddler with a helmet grabbed his attention.

Veeva.

He wasn't sure what to do. But. He ran. He took Veeva and ran.

It was supposed to work. It did not.


End file.
